sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
QB VII (miniseries)
| company = The Douglas S. Cramer Company Screen Gems | distributor = Sony Pictures Television | network = ABC | first_aired = April 29 | last_aired = 30, 1974 | num_episodes = 2 | website = }}QB VII is an American television miniseries produced by Screen Gems; it was also the final program from Columbia Pictures's television division to be made under the Screen Gems banner. It began airing on ABC on April 29, 1974. Adapted to the screen by Edward Anhalt from the novel QB VII, it was produced by Douglas S. Cramer and directed by Tom Gries. The original music was written by Jerry Goldsmith and the cinematography by Paul Beeson and Robert L. Morrison. The six-and-a-half-hour miniseries won six Primetime Emmy Awards and was nominated for several more. Plot Dr. Adam Kelno, a Pole, escapes from a Nazi concentration camp. During his recovery, he romances his nurse, Angela, and eventually marries her and settles in England. After the end of WWII, the communists try to extradite Dr. Kelno for war crimes as a doctor working for the Nazis, performing medical experiments on Jewish prisoners. They fail to prove their case and Kelno is vindicated, but he takes his wife to the Middle East to escape the notoriety afterward. During WWII, Abraham Cady was wounded, also marrying his nurse, Samantha, though he cheats on her, eventually taking up with Lady Margaret. Initially atheistic, Cady re-connects with his Jewish heritage while in Israel to see his ill father, who dies shortly after his arrival. Cady writes a book, called The Holocaust, naming Dr. Kelno as a Nazi collaborator who performed forced sterilizations on Jewish prisoners. Kelno brings a lawsuit for libel against Cady, which is heard in London courts in QB VII. Kelno insists on his innocence. Cady is defiant when confronted by Kelno and reporters outside the courtroom. Kelno denies in court sterilizing healthy Jews at the behest of the S.S. but Cady's barrister presents evidence that Kelno castrated hundreds of healthy Jews as punishments or as medical experiments, and that some of them died as a result. Kelno is devastated when his son turns on him and throws him out. Cady, too, loses his son, the young man dying while serving in the Israeli military. The jury finds in favor of Kelno but only gives him damages in the sum of one half-penny, "the lowest coin in the realm," for damages to Kelno's reputation. Cast * Ben Gazzara as Abraham Cady * Anthony Hopkins as Dr. Adam Kelno * Leslie Caron as Angela Kelno * Lee Remick as Lady Margaret Alexander Wydman * Juliet Mills as Samantha Cady * Dan O'Herlihy as David Shawcross * Robert Stephens as Robert Highsmith * Anthony Quayle as Tom Banniester * Milo O'Shea as Dr. Stanislaus Lotaki * John Gielgud as Clinton-Meek * Edith Evans as Dr. Parmentier * Jack Hawkins as Justice Gilray # * Judy Carne as Natalie * Kristoffer Tabori as Ben Cady * Joseph Wiseman as Morris Cady * Anthony Andrews as Stephen Kelno * Signe Hasso as Lena Kronska * Sam Jaffe as Dr. Mark Tesla * Alan Napier as Semple * Julian Glover as Zaminski * Vladek Sheybal as Egon Sobotnik * Grégoire Aslan as Sheik Hassan * Lana Wood as Sue Scanlon * Michael Gough as Dr. Fletcher * Leigh Lawson as Dicks * Geoffrey Keen as Magistrate Griffin * Robert Hutton as Ambassador Richards * Clement von Franckenstein as party guest (uncredited) This was Jack Hawkins's final movie role. He had already had a laryngectomy for throat cancer, and used esophageal speech in his speaking parts. He died soon after filming was completed. DVD releases QB VII was released as a Region 1 DVD on May 29, 2001. See also * List of Holocaust films References External links * Category:1970s American television miniseries Category:Television programs based on novels Category:Television series by Sony Pictures Television Category:Films directed by Tom Gries Category:Television series scored by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Television series by Screen Gems Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows